the hot box
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Bienvenue dans le temple du vice du sadisme et de la perversité adieu les interdits Téyana se lâche et pour certain ça va faire mal !


The hot box 

Chapitre 1 :Le club

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing et autres à voir

Genre :romantique, lémonique, hentai ….

Couple :non, je ne les citerais pas tous il y en a trop j'en prévu environs 56 !!!!(minimum !!!) soyez déjà sûrs qu'il y aura 1X2 3X4 5X7 et un pot pourris mdr

Disclaimer :les perso ne sont pas à moi excepter quelques uns qui feront leurs apparitions

Note : Cette fic promet d'être la plus chaude et la plus osée car a présent je ne suis plus chaperonnée et je travail en Solo !!!! Vive le yaoi et vive l'érotisme !

Résumer :Bienvenue dans le temple du vice du sadisme et de la perversité adieu les interdits Téyana se lâche et pour certain ça va faire mal !

Le club

~Quatre~

Depuis deux ans je suis avec Trowa, nous vivons une parfaite idylle jusqu'à quelques mois, bizarrement la routine c'est installée, notre vie sexuelle est devenue platonique, elle ne m'apportait plus rien que du déjà vu et du déjà fait.

Si notre couple continuait dans cette direction dans quelque mois notre histoire était finie et ça je ne pouvais pas le tolérer… Mon initiative n'allait pas lui plaire je le savais et maintenant l'heure de l'explication allait sonner vu que la limousine de la société nous avait emmener loin de l'aéroport où nous venions d'atterrir…

~Heero~

Depuis trois ans je vis avec Duo, et il y a quelque temps il m'a fait une requête que je n'attendais pas de sa part, je voulais l'épouser et Duo inquiet m'a demandé qu'avant de perdre sa liberté il voulait connaître autre chose, peur de croire l'herbe plus verte ailleurs par après, il m'a demandé de tenter l'échangisme…

J'ai accepté pour notre bien et pour moi aussi être sûr qu'on était prêts tous les deux à s'engager et même peut-être avoir une expérience multiple. Il fallait que nous soyons sûrs de ce qui nous unissait et sur ce point j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec mon amour…

~Seto~

Depuis 1 ans, je suis l 'amant de Wufei, mais notre relation a pris une autre tournure depuis quelques temps, l'amour est arrivé, mais je ne suis pas un ange, je suis un accro au sexe, c'est mon passe temps préféré et je ne sais pas ci je serais capable de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, je lui ai sagement demandé cette épreuve pour que je puisse me mettre à l'épreuve moi-même et savoir si je peux être sérieux avec lui et évité de le faire souffrir, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir car je l'aime désespérément, ce qui est tout nouveau pour moi qui n'aie jamais vécu que de sexe.

~Trowa~

Je me demandais que voulait dire tout cela, ces soi-disant petites vacances en amoureux n'était pas net, il me cachait quelque chose c'est une certitude, mais qu'à t-il encore mijoté ? Je sais que, sexuellement, ça ne va plus très bien entre nous et j'aimerais vraiment que ça se passe mieux, Mais je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux qui ne sait que faire devant les fantasmes très érotiques de son compagnon, vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où il m'a demandé si ont pouvait le faire à 3 voir même plus …

- Attendez avant de nous ouvrir s'il vous plaît et fermer la vitre qui nous sépare !

- Bien messieurs ! répondit le chauffeur obéissant au souhait de Quatre

- Que veux-tu me dire, je m'attends au pire ?

- Nous sommes ici pour sauver notre couple, quoique je dise après cette seconde ne m'en veux pas !

- Ouille, dis moi où nous sommes sans plus attendre, arrête ce petit jeu d'adolescent pourris gâté

- Regarde-moi avant

- Hum

- Si j'ai fais ça c'est exclusivement pour sauver notre couple de la routine, tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir et te plier au jeu sans ronchonner !

- Jeu ?

- Nous sommes dans un club échangiste

- Quoi ?!

- Oui tu as très bien entendu mon cœur

- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais supporter de voir d'autres hommes te toucher ?

- J'accepte bien qu'il te touche !

- Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?! Comment peux-tu me faire ça !

- Je suis désolé, Trowa, mais pour me comprendre il faut au moins que tu sois dominé une fois ! Tu ne me combleras que mieux ^^

- Moi me faire dominé… Mais tu te sens encore bien ?

- A quoi tu penses quand tu me fais l'amour ? penses-tu seulement à moi ou juste à toi ou juste à baiser ?

- A moi dis-je déconfit par ma confession

- Il est temps que tu penses à me faire plaisir et pour ça tu dois savoir ce que je ressens en tant que uke…

- Bien mais rien qu'une fois

- Tu dois suivre le jeux Trowa tu n'as pas le choix , dés que nous serons entrés dans cette limousine tu as signé un pacte avec The black corporation et la Hot Box

- The hot box ?! Tu me parles bien de celle que je crois dirigée par…

- …Yuna Black, c'est bien ça

- Mais la nuit dernière…

- Oui c'est bien ça

~Yuna~

Les premiers de la saison venaient d'arriver, j'observais leurs entrées au manoir grâce aux diverses caméras bien placées, ressortant les dossiers de chacun… Le premier à sortir de la limousine fut Heero Yuy, 23 ans, informaticien… Il tendit tendrement la main à la personne qui le succédait… Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, auteur de mangas, « le dominé » du couple, ensembles depuis 3 ans.

La deuxième limousine laissa apparaître Seto maxwell , 27 ans, directeur de la Kaiba corp. Le cousin de Duo, le cas le plus intéressant de cette aventure… Il est avec Wufei Chang, 23 ans, professeur d'art martiaux à la Kyo school…

La troisième limousine ne bougeait toujours pas, rien n'en sortait l'aventure aurait-elle déjà commencée dans le véhicule ??^^

Cette dernière, il n'y avait pas de doute, abritait Trowa Barton, 24 ans, directeur d'une salle de spectacle et Quatre Raberba Winner, 22 ans, héritier de la famille Winner et auteur compositeur interprète, un couple en crise au niveau Sexuelle, un couple qui a besoin de moi ^^ Demain d'autres arriveront et enfin la vrai fête commencera …

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
